Victory
Victory is a category of creatures featured between the Episode 1 and Dragon Saga blocks, and is featured in the DMR, DMD (DMD-18 and DMD-19 onwards) and DMX series of booster packs. Details Cards that feature the 25px card rarity are considered to be a Victory cards. This card rarity features a stylized =V= (25px) in place of the mana value symbol on the unawakened Victory Creature's card face, otherwise, the symbol is placed under the awakened creature's race line. Like Super Rare cards, these creatures feature artwork that passes through the card frame. One or two Victory Creatures are included in each of the main and peripheral sets, except for the DMD line and DMX-01 through DMX-03, which contain no Victory cards. Victory cards have a collector number that is listed before a set's super rare (S) cards and they begin with a V, for example (V1/V1 on the unawakened card face, and V1b/V1 on the awakened card face). Each psychic creature with the Victory Rare card rarity is also part of a Psychic Super Creature. If both sides of a Victory card contain a mana cost, the unawakened side of a Victory Creature is the card face without the Psychic Cell indicator and with the lower cost. The awakened side of a Victory card is almost always the topmost psychic cell of a Psychic Super Creature, which contains the Psychic Super Creature's cost, name, race(s), and Victory symbol. Each Victory creature is featured heavily throughout the Duel Masters Victory anime season and are used by protagonists and antagonists alike. All Victory creatures in Episode 1 either have the Alien or Hunter race. While initially only featuring on Psychic Creatures throughout Episode 1, recently in Episode 2, DMR-05 it is featuring regular creatures as well as Evolution Creatures with the Victory Rare rarity. In Episode 2 it is also shown that the Victory Rare creatures will be appearing on the new Zero Civilization cards and more races like Human, Unknown and Zenith. However, all the Victory Rare cards in Episode 2 are either of the Fire or Zero Civilization. Victory creatures in Episode 3 appeared on the God Nova, Oracle and Outrage MAX races. They also features other civilizations aside of Nature. After the Episode 1 to Episode 3 block of sets ended, Victory creatures continued in the Dragon Saga block. In this new block they appeared with a new rarity type; Double Victory. This new card rarity 25px Victory Rare symbol appears twice on the card (A small 25px symbol is on the top of the card while a large 25px is on the bottom of the card). The card number also uses VV1/VV1 instead of only V1/V1. So far this new rarity of cards has only featured on Dragheart Weapons / Dragheart Creatures. The category is discontinued in Revolution, replaced by the much more easily accessible Legend Card. Support Supporting Cards that support the Victory category Example See also *Victory Rare Category:Multicolored Category:Darkness Category:Fire Category:Light Category:Water Category:Nature Category:Victory Category:Name Category Category:Zero